Jesse Raynes
Jesse Arnold Raynes (born August 7, 1997) known publicly as Jesse Raynes is an American actor and singer. Early Life Raynes was born on August 7, 1997 to Lisa and Kirby Raynes. He was given his first drum set at the age of 5 and was in love with it since. When he was 8, he had the dream, like every other kid, that he wanted to be a professional Rock star, but he was very serious about it. He took singing lessons and drum lessons to get himself better at it. When he turned 12, he told his dad he wanted to be serious about being a musician. His dad declined, and every day he would come up with even more clever ways to get his dad to say yes. When he turned 13, he and his friend created a scene were they would act out his plan for the future. After seeing how much work Jesse put into it, his dad agreed, and the whole family moved to L.A. Career '2011: The Road to Fame' The road to becoming professional was a hard one for Raynes. He had continuous tryouts for different companies, with the same response that his voice wasn't unique enough. he kept trying and trying, but had no luck. After 6 months of failure, he and his dad were gonna move to New Orleans but he did one more tryout for a band. They gladly excepted it, and he became drummer/singer. '2012-2013: The OUTSiders' Jesse joined the band called the OUTSiders and they had a very good time together. They went on tours for 2 out of their 3 albums and had lots of fans. He was in the band along with Harrison Webbs, Orlando Oliva, and Francis Greenes. It was a very successful band, until Harrison Webbs got an opportunity of a lifetime to be a solo artist. He accepted it, causing the band to split up December 2013. All the fans were disappointed, but Raynes insured them it wasn't the end of his music career. '2014: Wiki Channel: Dramatically Average' Sometime in 2014, Raynes was offered to be a part of wiki Channel and their music group. He accepted. He even told his fans that Wiki Channel was interested in doing a little acting with him too. Raynes was recently casted as the secondary male role in the Wiki Channel original series, Dramatically Average. He will be playing Michael, best friend to Jess and new best friend to Brian. Not much is known about the role yet. Recently, Raynes has joined the Wiki Channel boy and, 4 Way Street, along with Dakota Roberts, Dane Wilkins, and Heather Sands. They have plans in releasing a new single soon. He landed a one episode role as Max in Ackerman Agent. Personal Life Robles lives in Los Angeles with his parents and his little sister. In his free time he teaches kids guitar, drums, and vocals at the Village Music nearby. He still likes to hang out with his friends and do normal kid stuff. Filmography Category:Male Actors Category:Silly1!'s Actors Category:Males Category:Male Singers Category:Male Characters Category:Employed Actors